ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny
Sunny is Gwen, Ben and Ken's cousin who appears in the episode Girl Trouble. She is revealed to be Verdona's granddaughter, however it is unlikely that she is Max's granddaughter too as she would have to be at least part human. 'Appearance' ﻿In her human disguise, Sunny is the spitting image of her cousin Gwen, with the exceptions of her having black hair that hangs free, instead of red hair, and dark blue eyes rather than green eyes. Her lips, height, and facial features are exact to Gwen's. She wears a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt and black leather boots. She is pretty and bratty, suggesting she is a popular girl. Like Verdona and Gwen, she is able to switch between her human and Anodite forms, but unlike Gwen, she does it much more freely. 'Personality' Being an Anodite in nature, Sunny is a free spirit that cannot be caged. But this fact has unfortunately turned her into a spoiled brat (as told by Verdona). Also, she has little or no regard to what is around her and will oftentimes attack anything just for the sake of fun and shown to have little to no self control. She also hates people who tattle to her parents. As shown in Girl Trouble, she has respect (and slight fear) of her grandmother Verdona. When Verdona stated that Gwen is her favorite grandchild, this drove Sunny angry. She is quite flirtatious, and has had her eyes for other men other than Antonio; particularly Kevin. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Sunny was revealed to be playmates with Gwen in their toddler days, though the full extent of that history is curently unknown. Sunny was banished to Earth by her parents because she was dating and in love with an alien named Antonio, who appeared to be disliked by the family for hanging out with a bad crowd. She was exiled to Frank and Lili's house for the summer (much to Lili's chagrin and Gwen's annoyance). But when she caused more trouble on Earth than she did on Anodyne, her grandmother Verdona fetched her to take her back to their home planet. 'Powers and Abilities' She is an Anodite, and like Gwen and Verdona, is able to manipulate mana. This fact allows her to replicate the other powers possessed by all Anodites. Apparently, she has a broader knowledge of her Anodite powers, even slightly more than Gwen, being able to fly and destroy things with relative ease (though like Gwen, her powers are nothing compared to Verdona's). She also seems to possess super strength. In her Anodite form, she, like Verdona, is able to use her hair-like tentacles for a variety of purposes, such as grasping beings and objects; and offensively attacking others. 'Appearances' * Girl Trouble (first appearance) 'Love Interests' 'Antonio' Sunny and Antonio have a deep love for each other, and are not ashamed of demonstrating it; even to the extreme. She flauntingly brags about him from time to time; which annoys anyone within earshot. Sunny's parents do not like her hanging out with him; assuming that he is a bad influence on her (ironically this doesn't seem to be the case, as Sunny is shown to be a lot worse). To that end, they sent their daughter to Earth as an attempt to seperate the couple. Antonio is basically Sunny's slave, and he does whatever she tells him to. Sometimes when he looks at her, he gets dazed. 'Kevin Levin' Despite her apparent love for Anotnio, Sunny is quite flirtatious and is not above philandring with other men; particularly Kevin, whom she teasingly refers to as "muscles". Gwen and Ben reprimanded her for this. Still, she tries to sway him from his relationship with Gwen like saying "What do you see in her muscles? She's such a goody-goody! Wouldn't you have more fun with a ''wild girl?". Kevin enjoys when Sunny calls him ''Muscles, and seems to show interest in her. When Gwen yells at Sunny like I'm right here Sunny, Sunny pretends like she doesn't like Kevin by talking about Antonio, that's my boyfriend, He always says romantic stuff Trivia * Here are theories about Sunny's relation with the Tennysons: ** It has never been explicitly stated that Max and Verdona only had two children (Frank is Gwen's father, whilst Carl is Ben's father). Because of this, it can be assumed that Verdona and Max conceived a third child (who possibly had "the spark" and went to Anodyne with Verdona and having his/her transformed into a full energy being, leaving Frank and Carl with Max on Earth, or was born first and sent to Anodyne before Frank or Carl were born). In theory, this unseen child could serve as one of Sunny's parents. In other words, Sunny could indeed be a Tennyson. ** Another theory is that Verdona could possibly have siblings of her own, who had children and Sunny could be one of their kids, making her Ben and Gwen's second-degree cousin. Verdona would then be reduced as a mere great-aunt to Sunny. With this, she presumably respected Verdona as her true grandmother, thus calling and treating her as such. This could mean that Sunny may not be a Tennyson. ** It is possible that Verdona had a child with another Anodite after leaving Max and returning to Anodyne, a fully Anodite half-sibling of Frank and Carl who is one of Sunny's parents. *Along with Verdona, Sunny was also absent during Joel Tennyson and Camille Mann's wedding. * Sunny's color scheme, better control of her powers, heated family relationship between her and Gwen and attitude may be similar to Blackfire of Teen Titans. * Sunny's appearance resembles Gwen's from Alien Force Seasons 1 and 2. * She also resembles Mandy of Totally Spies! ''and Blackfire (both in appearance and personality). * Due possibly to their powers and both of them being female, Sunny can fill the void of evil female villain left by Charmcaster when she reformed in ''Where the Magic Happens. She also has a reason to hate Gwen as she busted her and Antonio with Verdona and hearing about how perfect Gwen is. Which in a way added fuel to the fire. * Sunny's appearance and voice being the same as Gwen's is the same as Albedo's and Ben's. * Unlike Gwen, whose mana projection is translucent pink in color, Sunny's has a brighter, slightly opaque one. 'Gallery' Girlt.jpg|'Sunny waves to Antonio from Gwen's bedroom window.' Girlt4.jpg|'Antonio declares his forbidden love for Sunny.' Girlt777.jpg|'Sunny (in her true Anodite form) and Grandma Verdona.' Girlt222.jpg|'Sunny has Gwen pinned by her hair-like tentacles.' Girlt3.jpg|'Sunny admires Kevin's biceps.' Girlt555.jpg|'Verdona takes Sunny and Antonio back home.' Sunny_poderes.png Girlt0.jpg|'Sunny's much stronger Anodite abilities.' Sunny.png Girl Trouble.png Category:Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Anodites Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Magic Category:Mana Category:Female Villains